


Sign of Respect

by verucasalt (rosydame)



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet, Child, Friendship, Other, daughter - Freeform, mother - Freeform, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydame/pseuds/verucasalt
Summary: people show respect in many different ways…





	Sign of Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Mama's Song by Carrie Underwood

“Mamuska!” The young Russian Ballerina exclaimed as she entered the room. “Mamuska, are you done with my ballet shoes? I need them. NOW!”

Ethel sighed. She wasn’t sure if Veruca was a bit like her son or the Blonde was in a league of her own. “They’ll be done in a bit, sweetheart.”

Veruca quietly nodded before she gave the American woman a hug. She admired the woman for her hard work on fixing her ballet shoes for her. For one thing, Veruca never hated the Teavees or anyone in the competition. After it all, she had to held her head up high with her Russian pride and her dignity in tact. Veruca Salt was a little envious of the children. They were capable of doing something that she wasn’t able to do. “Umm…” The blonde spoke. “Can you teach me how to sew? I vant to be able to my own shoes.”

The reddish-brunette haired woman pulled a chair towards her. “Take a seat, Veruca.” Ethel said. She was shocked that Veruca was being a little sweet. “It takes patience, sweetheart.” She handed the young Russian a needle with a thread already threaded in and the other shoe. “Now, be very careful, dear. You don’t want to hurt yourself.”

The blonde sat on the empty chair beside the American. “I will Mamuska.” Veruca lightly nodded as she took what was handed to her.

The pair sew the ballet shoes together as Ethel assisted Veruca. The American softly sighed. “Um, what does Mamuska mean, dear?”

“It means mother.” Veruca told her. “It is how young Russians shows their respect. At least, I do…” The Ballerina shrugged her shoulders.


End file.
